Nobody Knows
by Binky Bunny
Summary: Just how was life in The World That Never Was when the Organization first formed? Will Roxas be able to adjust to his new home?[Chapter 3 Rewritten! Check it out]
1. Limbo Serenade

**Binks: Ah, Rewrite. Yes, I've called for a rewrite. So, yes, here you go. : D Longer, better, different ending to the chapter! YAY!**

**Why? Because it may be the only thing that will compel me to continue this story. So c'mon! Let's give this another try. **

**Warnings: None yet. Maybe some Axel/Demyx/Roxas if you squint really hard?**

**---**

**Chapter 1 -- Limbo Serenade**

"Why do you even bother with your stupid charade, Roxas?" the blonde girl, the only girl in the Organization, asked as she leaned closer from her seat to study the boy.

Her blue eyes scanned over him as if sizing him up. At any moment, Larxene looked as if she'd eat her new subordinate. She finally wasn't the lowest rank, and she was definitely going to let the new tyke know that.

Marluxia watched the blonde girl with a cocked eyebrow. As he ran his fingers through his brown hair, he let out a melodramatic sigh.

"What a waste. What a waste," the fluffy haired man cooed.

Immediately, a pair of fists slammed on the armrests of their owner's chair, "Cut it out! You two were new once too, ya'know!"

The new boy in question, Roxas, gazed at the man who actually stuck up for him. Maybe there were some decent people here, after all.

"Ah, don't worry about it. It's not like I'm scared of them or anything. They're just shells," the blonde boy replied coolly.

This time it was Larxene who slammed her fists on the arm rest of her throne-like chair. The strands of hair on her head that resemble antennae swayed and danced wildly with her quick movements.

"What right do you have to call me a shell?" the blonde screeched.

"Silence, we're not here to fight," their leader, Xemnas growled.

"But I know I'm not the only one tired of this incompetent tyke's attitude _already_! He goes around and acts like he has feelings and we're beneath him, even when we all know that he, too, doesn't have a _heart_! He's too stupid to see that! Just like a few OTHERS here" the girl continued.

The blonde boy immediately jumped from his chair and made his way toward the door that led out of the chamber. Axel, his savior, shot up to catch him, but it was Demyx—the awkward musician of the group—who caught up with infuriated youth.

The brunette grabbed onto Roxas' arm playfully, "C'mon, don't be mad. You should stay. She-"

A few fluid movements later, the smiling young man crashed to the floor mid-sentence. His eyes were wide, and his thin body was crumpled over floor. The young blonde glared at the fallen man.

"Don't **touch** me!" he threatened.

Bewildered emerald orbs blinked as they watched the youth stalk out of the room. The entire room was silent as nearly a dozen eyes focused on the fallen musician. Demyx caressed the throbbing wrist that had been violently twisted around. A few whispered comments and stifled snickers were spoken from the others, but not heard. Heavy silence choked the shocked young man's senses.

"Axel. Demyx. Return to your seats." Their leader's voice boomed once again, "there will be no further distractions to this meeting."

"But Roxas?" Axel growled.

"Let 13 be. He's still adjusting to his first day of his new life. He'll settle down eventually," Xemnas replied.

Axel watched Demyx drag himself up and back to his seat with out a word. Reluctantly, the fiery redhead shuffled back to his seat. He looked over at his underling, expecting the usual smart ass remark.

It never came.

The brunette merely gazed at his hurt wrist. The wide green eyes stared as if nothing else existed at the moment but the black cloaked wrist. His voice didn't sound for the rest of the meeting.

Axel could have sworn that the emerald spheres looked pained.

-----

Hours had passed by the time the blonde young man had returned to the Proof of Existence—the chamber that held each Organization member's rooms. Roxas was positive everyone had returned to their rooms for the night, so sneaking back to his should have been simple.

As the blonde advanced toward his room, he stopped. There was music in the night air. Faint, but present. It's slow melody danced in the stagnant air, before quietly fading out—dying.

The song that played was like nothing that the young Nobody had ever heard before—mellow yet emotional, quick yet slow, understandable but complex. The young blonde followed the sounds and ended up in front a doorway one the other side of the room from his, The Sonata of Inexistence—Number 9's room.

Roxas stared blankly into the glowing portal. The music definitely was in there. Why would someone wish to play such a sad melody in a place like this, where the feelings where unrecieved and unwanted?

"Boy, did you upset him."

The blonde jumped and turned around in shock. There standing behind him was the redheaded man that a stuck up for him before. His arms were crossed, and the look on his face seemed to be teetering between annoyance and relief.

"You're a pain in the ass, Roxas." The man continued.

"Who asked you?" the blonde growled, turning back around.

"The name's Axel. . . . A-x-e-l. Commit it to memory, at least."

Axel sighed when Roxas didn't bother to turn back around. He walked up beside Roxas and looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"I haven't seen him turn in so early in a long time," Axel thought aloud.

Roxas scoffed, "What should it matter?"

"Oh right . . . right. What _should_ it matter? Excuse me. I mean we don't have **hearts **after all."

The blonde was surprised that Axel sounded slightly annoyed. He glanced at the redhead then looked back at the portal.

"You should take out your anger on some else next time, ya know? Demyx is a little . . . well let's say soft."

"Demyx. . ." Roxas repeated quietly.

"So you know-" Axel began, but when he looked over Roxas was already walking into the portal that led into the Melodious Nocturne's room, "Oh sure, go right ahead an IGNORE me."

The redhead stood outside for a moment, wondering what to do. He could follow the kid just to see what was up, or he could go to his room, where there was nothing to do. Axel thought it was pretty obvious what he should do. I mean, no one likes a brownnoser, and it was Blonde's problem. Yeah, no one likes a brownnoser.

So he followed Roxas in.

----

When Axel arrived in Demyx's room, he was immediately met with Roxas in his face, a finger up to his lip.

"Not a sound." Roxas quipped before turning back around.

While readying his fist to give the little tyke a knock to the back of the head, Axel looked up to see what was so important. The brunette boy across the room was sitting near the large glass window in his room, staring out into the night sky. The light from the incomplete Kingdom Hearts bathed his skin in a soft yellow light. He seemed hyponotised.

His back was to the door, and he had no idea of the two other men in the room. Nor did he care. The chamber was silent, the previous song having ended. Soon Demyx sighed and began strumming the strings of his guitar—not his usual sitar—they seemed unimportant at first. Yet the unimportant notes began to weave together into a slow song. Then the lean boy opened his mouth and his voice slowly escaped and began to sing.

_**He was nineteen-**_

_**A typical sweetheart**_

_**But now he's—stuck in between**_

_**Caught in a Limbo Serenade.**_

Roxas glanced over toward Axel. The redhead was leaning up against the wall, eyes closed, listening to the slow ballad. The only sounds in the chamber came from the musician, who lovingly played every note and caressed the melody with careful words. For those moments, it was like the messy room was it's own universe, and he was its sun—his music the rays that emanated from him.

_**He was . . . on top-**_

_**Top of his game**_

_**Had a . . . Sweet girl-**_

_**Hot band-**_

_**Loving mother and sister-**_

_**Things couldn't be better**_

Demyx paused. Roxas stiffened at the thought that he had been discovered. Though the silence was only for a few seconds at most, they seemed like hours ticking away. The blonde could have swore he felt the rapid beat of an absent heart—the memory of what being scared felt like. The young boy was relieved when he noticed that the the musician merely brushed one of his untamed strands of hair out of his eyes. With the distraction dealt with, he began again.

_**Then one night**_

_**He got caught-**_

_**In a desperate fight—And he**_

_**Lost in a Limbo Serenade.**_

_**Now he sits**_

_**Amongst other like him-**_

_**Alone . . . no hearts-**_

_**Broken shells-**_

_**Desperate to feel-**_

_**Incomplete.**_

The messy haired blonde tiptoed to the redhead. Axel opened his blue eyes and gave the younger boy a questioning look.

"Is this song . . . about him?" Roxas asked slowly.

Axel heaved a sigh, "I don't know whether to applaud your observation or weep for your less-than-spectacular observation skills."

Frustrated, the youth elbowed the smart-aleck read head in the side. He then turned to try and capture the rest of the song's essence. Notes mingled in the air, as if beckoning to be heard. They cried for attention, much like their maker. The song was full of emotion. How ironic that it was a Nobody who created it. Unless . . .

_**Now he's forever nineteen-**_

_**As he strums his guitar**_

_**The boy sings in sorrow**_

_**Engulfed by a Limbo Serenade**_

Was it possible for a Nobody to remember their lost feelings? The human mind was complex. Maybe they still had memories. No, Roxas knew they had memories. He could still 'feel' things just how he remembered. Memory . . .

_**A boy never**_

_**Never to be a man**_

_**He sings of feelings-**_

_**He could never feel again-**_

_**The Melodious Nocturne-**_

_**Who dances to . . .**_

_**A Limbo Serenade**_

The song slowly died. In its wake was silence. Roxas didn't know what to do, so he looked to Axel. They could leave and come back tomorrow, maybe. Axel pushed himself slowly from the wall and smirked at the boy. Then he uncrossed his thin arms and slowly he. . .

clapped.

A few sour notes emanated from the slipped hand of the musician who was startled. Demyx nearly dropped his precious instrument when he swirled around to see his intruder, his black coat dancing after him. He set the guitar down and slowly walked over toward the two boys.

The brunette began to stammer, struggling to find something-anything-to say. Then he took a breath and out came his infamous cheerful disposition.

"Axel! . . . Errr" he thought for a moment, trying to remember the name, "Roxas! Did you decide to grace me with your presence?"

"I'm sorry," the blonde boy responded.

The musician cocked his head to the side and cupped his chin with his hand.

"About today. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you," Roxas continued.

"Aaah, no worries. You swept me off my feet, literally though. I was a little startled!"

"I didn't mean to make you . . . well . . . depressed."

"But I can't," Demyx began.

"Demyx . . ." Axel growled.

The brunette jumped slightly at his friend's anger, "Apology accepted. Though, that was a very nice get to know move."

Before the redhead could say anything, Roxas stepped forward and toward the musician. The timid musician stepped back as the blonde got closer to him.

"My name's Roxas. Nice to meet you," the boy got closer to Demyx and held out his hand.

The brunette stared for a moment then completely ignored the handshake. Instead he picked Roxas up into a bearhug.

"Aww! That's so much friendlier! Job Well Done! I'm proud!" the brunette practically squealed.

Axel sighed and shook his head.

"Aaaxel- are you missing out on the luv? Want some? We can have a group hug!" Number 9 continued.

"Don't come near me you Hug-Happy-Freak." The redhead warned.

'_My liege.' _A female voice sang.

Demyx dropped Roxas and looked over to the Nobody that had walked in. It was a Dancer, his own personal 'type' of Nobody that he commanded.

"Something wrong?" Demyx asked as he put his arms behind his head.

'_Xemnas wants to see you. Something about you messing with your home world against orders.' _the dancer continued to sing.

The brunette tapped his temper with his index finger.

"Oh dear, he must've found out again. Jeez he's good."

Demyx looked down at Roxas and then to Axel.

The redhead sighed, "One of these days he's going to get tired of you doing that and turn you into a Dusk."

The tall young man laughed as he walked by him, "I'm not scared."

Demyx left the room and the Dancer obediently skated after him.

"Xemnas isn't scared of you either, Demyx . . ."

----

Binks: Yaay- There you go. This is the official Chapter Number 1 now! Next I'm probably combining Chapter 2 + 3 into a one chapter in the rewrite . . . and THEN will be a totally new chapter! Hurrraaah!


	2. Snipe Save!

**Binks: Rewrite—chaaapppter 2! Woot woot, we're moving right along aren't we?**

**P.S. To those who asked. I wrote the song Demyx sang last chapter. Actually I wrote it in five minutes, on the back of a baseball roster while I was keeping score for a baseball game. I'm so talented. : D (Ha ha)**

**Nobody Knows**

**Chapter 2 – Snipe Save!**

It had been about a week since Roxas had officially joined Organization 13. He was slowly settling down, but fitting in was a different story. He didn't get along with a majority of the members, and then the ones he did get along with seemed to constantly be busy.

Axel was always off fighting this, doing that, making sure this plan worked, and that one didn't. He was always busy and sent off all the time. Though, the redhead had told Roxas that Xemnas sent him off all the time because he didn't like him, and the blonde found that easy to believe.

Then Demyx was always off being, well, Demyx. He would be playing jokes on Xaldin or Lexaues, both who hated him with a passion. When he wasn't doing that, he was traveling around in his home world--against orders--just to mingle. After that he'd play some hand held game he had snuck fromthat world he had messed around in. Then when he wasn't stirring up trouble, he'd be playing music, writing music, or listening to music, usually in private.

Luxord was always wrapped up in some gambling game, and when Roxas was able to talk to him, Luxord would only want to ask the blonde to help him test a new gamblingformula he'd think up.

The young blonde lost to it everytime.

"Well, you know what they say, lad. . .Unlucky in Gambling . . . lucky in love." Luxord would laugh as he took the munny Roxas would bet. The blonde would groan and slink off in his defeated manner.

Then there was Xigbar—the obnoxious sniper and second-in-command. He had taken a quick liking to Roxas though, and often shut up the other members from picking on him. So, he wasn't too bad. Yet, he seemed to be always busy doing his own thing, and the young boy was a little scared to find out what this own thing was.

Thus everyone Roxas remotely liked was busy and the ones he couldn't stand were hardly ever busy it seemed—yet this was how the blonde boy's luck always was.

So the boy walked around the seemingly endless quarters in the Castle looking around, examining things, and making conclusions. Just trying to keep away from the others and to find something to do.

Then he heard a familiar voice cry, "Bah! Get back here, little dude!"

Scrabbling was heard at the end of the hallway, and Roxas hastened his steps to check on the disturbance. As he rounded the corner, the long haired sniper looked up toward him.

"Catch it!" he shouted.

Surprised, the blonde boy automatically reached for the first thing he saw and picked it up.

"Nice one, bud!" the sniper chuckled as he walked forward.

The object was. . . furry. The young boy looked down to stare face to face with a beautiful black kitten. Its huge yellow eyes stared back up at him, shocked and horrorfied. Then Roxas gasped in realization.

"Where you trying to shoot it?" the blonde boy yelled, stepping back from the advancing man.

Xigbar stopped in his tracks and studied the wide eyed boy. After a while, he scratched the back of his head and chuckled.

"As. . . As if!" he retorted, "I was just trying to catch the mangy thing . . . don't know how it got in here. . ."

The eye patched man trailed off as he watched the young boy lovingly pet the kitten. Roxas was smiling kindly. The small cat had already gotten use to the boy, and was surprisingly nice.

"You can keep 'em if you hide 'em in your room. Don't less Xemnas see 'em though, or the dude'll majorly freak out."

"Seriously?" Roxas beamed.

The young boy loved animals, and found them to be more comforting to be around than humans. The little kitten could finally keep him company too.

"Err . . . go ahead. Before I change my mind," Xigbar muttered with a flip of his wrist.

The blonde turned on his heel and sprinted down the hallway. He didn't need to be told twice.

"You're welcome," the older man sighed.

He watched Roxas run off, then scratched the back of his head again.

"Guess I'll need to find something else to hunt t'day, eh?"

-----

As Roxas entered the Proof of Existance, he made a quick break for his room while hiding the kitten in his jacket. Just as he made it to his door, he was stopped.

"Roxas! Looking lively!" the brunette musician greeted.

_Great, the one day he's actually around._

"Something wrong Roxas?" Demyx asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Nope, nothing at all," the younger boy replied.

"But you were running so fast . . ." Demyx prodded.

Finally Roxas lost it and stepped around Demyx, only being able to think of one reason.

"Bathroom!"

Demyx stood there, a little surprised by the boy's quick escape. Finally he shrugged, before he sneezed violently.

"Oh dear . . ." he muttered himself, putting his hand behind his head as he walked off.

---

"Phew . . ." Roxas sighed as he took the kitten out of his jacket, "Sorry 'bout that little guy . . ."

He placed the cat on the floor and ruffled its fur a bit.

"So . . . we'll need to find a name for you. . ." the blonde unzipped his long trench coat and threw it on the ground, "Ugh, it's too stuffy to wear that over a layer of clothes all the time."

"Anyway . . . Hmm, a name. . . . A name."

The young boy walked closer to the window in his room, which was considerably smaller than the one Demyx had. As he turned back around to pace back, he noticed the cat was no where in sight, but the nearby trench coat had a small lump in it.

Roxas walked over and picked up the trench coat to find the wandering kitten.

"You sure do like to hide, don't you? . . . Hmm, I think I know a good name for you . . . Snipe? Yeah, that sounds good. From this moment one, you're Snipe!"

The kitten looked up at Roxas, not knowing what he was talking about. The blonde just smiled.

"Don't worry Snipe. Everything'll be just fine for you and me now."

----

**Thanks for reading! Yes, I know it was a shorty, but I hoped you enjoyed it anyway.**

**Please R&R if you have the time. :D**


	3. Roxas the Allergen?

**Binks: Wooo, done with the rewrites! Now I can continue the story. Whoop whoop.**

**Anyway, yes. I'm trying to put a mixture of serious and fun in a fanfic . . . because too much of one or the other can sometimes be lethal. :D So, let's hope this works out.**

---

**Nobody Knows – Chapter 3 **

**Roxas the Allergen?**

Roxas was seemingly happier now, to the bewilderment of the other Organization members, save for Xigbar. He didn't get into fights with Larxene or Marluxia as often, didn't mope about having nothing to do, and didn't spend nearly as much time out of his room as he use to.

It was bothering the hell out of Axel.

The redhead was getting more time away from having to work, and now Roxas was always busy it seemed. When Axel would try to use the portal to the blonde's room, it'd be locked. When he'd ring in for him, Roxas would say, "Sorry, I'm busy."

Then when the young man would turn to leave, he swore he could hear Roxas laughing and even talking to someone! Who the hell was it?

It was driving the redhead crazy. So he went to the only person he felt like going to, even though he had a feeling this person wouldn't have a clue.

The Melodious Nocturne himself . . .

Demyx.

----

Axel walked into Demyx's room to find he wasn't there. He looked around, wondering if maybe everyone was making a habit out of avoiding him now. Then he heard a clomping of footsteps and the frantic pressing of buttons to lock down the portal.

"Nah nah!" the brunette laughed to his unhearing pursuer.

The young musician turned around with a satisfied grin on his face until he spotted Axel.

Demyx jumped back almost six feet. He then breathed a sigh of relief when he realized who it was.

"What? What are you doing?" the young boy laughed nervously.

Axel placed his hands on his hips, "You causing trouble again?"

"Who me?" the brunette chuckled.

The redhead shook his head. With a kid like Demyx, it should have been obvious. Bets were it was either Lexaeus or Xaldin—both men who were substantially bigger—and scarier—than the tall young man who liked to tease them.

"I swear. . ."

"C'mon, all teasing of Lexaeus is justified, and you know it."

Damn, that would have been one bet even Axel could have won.

The redhead snickered, "Touché."

"So, uuh . . . really. What are you doing in my room?"

"Actually, I came to talk to you about a certain someone. Now get over here."

Demyx strolled over to where Axel was and listened to the irritated redhead's worry. After the explanation, he tilted his head from side to side while he thought of an explanation.

"Well, I know what you mean . . ." Demyx remarked, "He practically shooed me away when I tried talking to him outside his room three days ago."

"So do you think he's hiding something?" Axel sighed.

Demyx thought for a minute, stroking his chin as he thought. The emerald eyes scanned the room around him before he looked back at his friend. The brunette grinned slightly.

"No idea."

"Thanks a friggin' lot."

"Aaah, lighten up, dude. It's probably nothing to worry about."

"Ugh, this was a good ten minutes of my life I'm never getting back."

"Temper, temper, my fiery redhead."

Axel stalked over toward Demyx's portal and unlocked it. He turned back around to shoot the brunette a dissatisfied look before he stomped out of the room.

"He's so testy . . . ," Demyx sighed.

The brunette chuckled a little bit to himself. Having been Axel's friend for a few months now, he was getting more use to the temper tantrums his superior threw. The redhead could blow up at anything at any moment, but if you were a good sidestepper you could avoid _most _harm.

The sound of footsteps was heard again in the chamber. The tall musician looked up to see if Axel was coming back. His eyes widened when he made out a massive figure stalking toward him.

Axel had forgotten to lock the door behind him.

The huge hulk of man slowly advanced. His jaw was tight and his eyes narrowed as he focused on the young man in front of him. The short haired brunette cracked his knuckles before he stopped just in front of his underling—a small smirk twitching at his lips.

Demyx looked up and chuckled nervously as he noticed the towering man who was casting his shadow on him.

"Good Morning, Demyx." The gruff voice scratched.

The brunette choked on a whimper and he took a futile step back.

---

Two days had past and Roxas still was always preoccupied. Axel thought about asking Demyx again, but Demyx wouldn't even look at him—maybe because Axel forgot to lock the door on his way out and Lexaeus had dealt Demyx a beautiful shiner to his right eye. The black eye the brunette had would make some boxers proud—though when the redhead pointed this out to his friend, he received a swift kick to the shin. Then again, Demyx was looking less cheery than usual. It didn't help that in all the meetings, the musician seemed to erupt in sneezing fits. Maybe he was sick?

Axel sighed as he sat in his room, pondering over all the things that had been happening.

_Roxas, what's wrong with you?_

Then someone came through the door.

"Roxas?" Axel asked hopefully.

"Try again," the brunette musician groaned.

Axel looked up and could help but grin at the sight of Demyx's black eye. Truth be told, Axel felt terrible about it, but he couldn't control the smile that appeared on his face. Demyx frowned at the redhead's reaction.

"You need somethin'?" the superior member asked, "I don't have make-up for you to hide that shiner of yours, if that's what you want."

"You hurt me," Demyx sighed overdramatically.

"That much?"

"Of course."

"It could just be from your mopey attitude lately.

The brunette looked up in semi shock at the redhead's reply.

"Yeah, you've been moping around like a teeny bopper all day for the past too days. What's wrong? Do you want me to apologize?"

Demyx shook his head, "No, not really."

"Then what's up with you? Usually you're so cheery."

"Axel, I think . . . I may have a problem."

"That being?"

Demyx sighed and looked down to his feet for a few minutes. Axel tilted his head questioningly. Then the brunette lifted his head, his emerald eyes glossy.

Something was wrong.

The silence grew heavier as Demyx opened his mouth. Time seemed to slow down.

"I think I'm allergic to Roxas," he whimpered.

---

**There you go! Chapter 3 already! Woah, this one was really short. Maybe I should have just combined 2 and 3 . . . oh well.**

**It's up! Two in one day! Amazing huh?**

**Yes, Demyx is overly emotional for a Nobody. You all know he is. That's why we love him. :D**


End file.
